capture my heart
by I C a big world
Summary: When you need someone to talk too who do you see? Picture me. When blood sheds who do you turn to? Turn towards me. When you lose faith in life who is there to guide you? Picture me. When you picture someone special who do you see? Is it me? yes
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Please visit my profile page and feel free to review because my stories have had a lack of reviews lately! Thank you and remember that you can help save endangered animals. the information is on my profile page**. All Copyright belongs to J.K. Rowling (The plot doesn't include the drama of the drama mentioned in the summery until the second chapter)

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Well she cant spend the night here; you know perfectly well that no girls are allowed to be here we'll were away on business."

"But that rule was set years ago." Mrs. Weasley sighed. She wanted to be a fare mother to her son and she trusted Hermione ; After all he had a point Ron was growing older now. But rules were meant to be kept.

"Rules are rules Ron. Now we'll only be gone for a week so you couldn't possibly be lonely by yourself for that short a period after all" Mrs. Weasley paused remembering the old days "I was alone for two years before I met your father."

"Women are always right son."

"But you have to agree with mom; she's you're wife."

"And she'll have my neck if I don't. Now then make sure Hermione's home and in bed before we leave and no magic well were gone."

* * *

"Hermione!", Ron called. He was worried sick she had listened to his conversation with his parents.

Entering the room Ron found Hermione worse then he could have ever pictured his girlfriend. She was curled under the blankets crying her red swollen eyes out; with snout dripping out of her nose as she violently shock under the covers.

"listen here, my parents don't always know whats best and when they don't that's when I step in and become boss." Ron said his voice barely a whisper as he curled up face to face with his girlfriend and gently stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"when school break ends you can always come to me and Harry , we'll both be there for you" he went on in the gentlest of tones as he succeeded in comforting Hermione so far. "And I promise to you that if Malfoy ever ever does anything as make eye contact with you again, Me and Harry will turn him into a grasshopper to feed to your cat.

"I don't think cats like grasshoppers." Hermione manged to say through her laughter. After all the sight of Ronald and Harry turning Malfoy into a something as small and helpless as grasshopper no matter what state she was in could always make her laugh.

"then I suppose something more suitable like a pin to wear on your shirt would be better." Ron joked

"How about a worm with no eyes!"

"now you're just getting as silly as me Hermione."

"whats wrong with that." Hermione said with the voice of innocent six year old as she let out the silentest blush. Which led Ron to thinking about silly questions like: Does she really love me? Should I kiss her? What is she thinking about right now? but Ron soon snapped out of this daze, in a matter of seconds and let his mouth do the talking.

"Wow the girl can talk its a miracle on 34th street." Ron mocked in a high pitched girls voice that made Hermione laugh.

"you know you can walk the walk but-" Hermione paused standing up as if she was about to leave the room. Causally she walked over towards the door and then suddenly after turning around in slow motion she ran up to Ron and tackled him to the ground before he could understand what had just happened."as I was saying you'll never do talk." Hermione breathed as she clutched onto the body of her friend that lay spreed on the ground.

Teasingly she made room for Ron to sit beside her but as soon as he had manged to spreed his feet out in a comfortable position Hermione tackled him again. With a look of defeat Ron let out a loud deep moan. And within a second his parents where at the door with a look of disgust on their faces. Their only son was laying on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him. Not the best picture for anyone's parents to walk into.

"Ron." Mrs Weasley Inquired sweetness taking hold of her tone as Ron manged to control his panic. "Why don't you come in the hallway for a minute and we can have polite conversation." Ron reluctantly got up knowing the danger he had gotten himself into and mouthed the words "help" to Hermione as he followed his parents out of the room.

* * *

Ron returned showing no emotion and at first Hermione wanted to break down what on earth could his parents have said. But before Hermione could question Ron a smile ran over his lips and she new that their was a time for questions and time to let every unknown piece of knowledge slide past you.

Ron made his way over to Hermione and they continued there conversation as if it was never Interrupted.

"so why can I never do the talk" Ron remarked remembering the conversation before their interruption.

"because if you do I'll have to throw a pillow at you."

"I smell a pillow fight!" said Ron as he garbed a pillow and jumped onto the bed trying to control his inner joy but be a kid for a day in his life. "I am Darth Vader and you my friend, have said you're last words" Ron playfully remarked in his best Darth Vader voice. Hermione responded elementally by throwing a soft pillow towards his face, Which he dogged and a pillow fight was shared between two fresh imaginative kids named Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**I absolutely love poetry so I am going to start the second chapter with one. This is my first Harry potter fan fiction and I thought I would get a little more support than I did. Please review**

** all I have left to say is enjoy :) :) :) :) :)  
**

Is there a point to crying over spilled milk,

watching its reaction to gravity's force,

as it plummets towards the ground,

And panic comes over someones face,

as they race against time to replace what is already broken,

but like a shattered mirror it can never be restored,

and the milk lays embedded in their carpet,

lifeless and dull as it absorbs the carpets presence

* * *

HERMOINES POV  
Hermione rounded the corner towards her dorm. Her glum and tear stained face watching the ground as she forced her feet to come into contact with the ground gaining speed with every step until she had no idea where she was going or what caused her to meltdown.

The only thing that rang through Harmonie's head was "Malfoy." Malfoy was the one who caused her to break down halfway up the giant stairs to her dorm. Malfoy was the one that slit her heart open just to mark his territory. All her pain right now should belong to Malfoy.

FLASHBACK (MALFOY'S POV)

"The girl never learns does she." Malfoy spoke under his breathe as he approached Hermione. "How nice of you to ignore me' Malfoy almost blurted out but kept in thought as he noticed the textbook in her hand. Clearly she had not noticed his presence and this gave him the upper hand in the chicken fight that was going to take place.

"Typical typical Mud-blood does she think that studying is the answer if she where a real wizard she wouldn't have to try so hard." Malfoy whispered into her ear lightly brushing his skin against her just for the hell of it. Boy was he going to have fun today.

Heroine rudely closed her book looking up only to see Draco smiling at her. "Here comes the devil." Draco teased as soon as she made eye contact.

Malfoy flung his fists at her abandoning his original plan and not bothering to think of his actions before his palms hardly implanted themselves on Hermione chest several times.

"Shit, shit!" Malfoy cursed once Hermione fell after several blows This was not the plan. Why did he have to let his hands do the talking Malfoy stood up in a daze blood dripping from his hands to the ground. Now he new how strong she really was without the mask of magic. Not worth a nickle to fight Malfoy joked taking one out of his pocket and letting it levitate in the air as he made his getaway.

END FLASHBACK

**Sorry this is sooooooo short I actually typed this in 3 parts and I merged two together to get this chapter! their is a part 3 to the chapter but I felt bad for not updating and the 3rd inst ready  
**

**The plot was supposed to start in this chapter but I need to edit that part before I post it and don't have much time before camp so I will add the drama in the next chapter enjoy!**

**P.S I want thank everyone for checking out my profile page THANK YOU:) :)**

**(the chapter will be better I assure you I reed this over and its sounds like*** sorry about that but I have had like no free time to improve it so it is what it is)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I AM LIKE THE SLOWEST WRITER IN THE WORLD. MY PLAN WAS TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT MY DAD USED THE COMPUTER THE WHOLE DAY. WISHING EVERYONE A DAY OF SUNSHINE INSTEAD OF RAIN.  
**

Hermione finally reached Ron's room now all she had to do was find Ron. Hermione entered by the force of her body trying to find its companion; But Ron was nowhere to be seen her senses were failing her. Usually she could feel his presence. She could feel the bound no matter where she was, so why hadn't she felt it this time in her desperate need for his body warmth. Was it because of the endless tears that where still streaming out of her eyes or the blood that had spilled out of her body from Malfoy's punches.

"Hermione." she turned her head to see Harry. Hermione felt weird at the moment standing next to her friend. Suddenly she felt a need to go to him and let out her thoughts like a blank book. It was obvious He wanted to help her but she couldn't put that much of burden on him . She could see he wanted to comfort her when her boyfriend wasn't their.

* * *

Harry pov (sort of anyways)

In the back of his mind he wanted her. But Harry new better and so as he made his way towards Hermione he blocked out his feelings like they where memories of Voldemort.

Harry approached Hermione extending his arms to signal a hug. Hermione accepted this hug and as a response she allowed herself to cry into his arms.

Harry started to soothe her whispering words such as Its aright and "Everything will be alright" . Harry words soon faded when Heroine lifted her bonny hand and tried to shake him off. Harry new literally what she wanted after all she had been his best-friend since forever and she had never let harry see this much emotion before. So Harry got the hint but he didn't want Hermione to feel useless because she the opposite of that. So he matched lips with hers using his hand to pull her chin up so he could see her eyes. When harry pulled away she melted again and Harry now had other problems to deal with

Hermione's lips quivered as she buried her face in the shoulder of her friend . Harry became worried as he watched his friend shake as she belted tears as if they where a sympathy orchestra. Comforting her was going to be hard this time but he could manage. He already had a plan to tell Ron but he desperately hoped Hermione would disagree and under no circumstances tell Ron.

* * *

Hermione slowly stooped crying into Harry's arms and moved to sit in the closet bed she could find. She didn't give a crap who's bed this was she just needed something to lean on before Harry swarmed her with questions about her "friendship" status. After all it was only mater of time before he did. The worry in eyes showed no hint of concealed emotion and his eyes looked more naked then ever.

Mentally she prepared herself to replay the scene in her mind as Harry sat down next to her not even making the slightest sound as he did.

"I know what happened" **( Referring to the Malfoy scene in chapter 2 )** Harry said in a calm smoothed slow voice. Hinting to her that the kiss meant nothing. Hermione looked into his eyes as he spoke and she tell that he was telling truth.

"Ive been worried about you" harry voice rattled as he patted her back gently. But when no reply came Harry just extended his arm like a gentlemen and gave a sincere and heartfelt apology.

Hermione responded to this by opening her mouth but her voice lost itself and only a whimper was all that she exchanged with Harry. She then buried herself in Harry not crying this time but soaking in the feeling of comfort. She needed someone right now and Harry was the one who understood her.

Hermione silently fell asleep in this warm position. Her head on Harry chest as he breathed deeply trying not wake her.

Instead of gently scooting her off of his body he allowed her body warmth to coexist with his. She needed someone right now and he was the one she needed. But he wasn't the one she asked for or the one she wanted.

Harry sighed watching her sleep. She was beautiful and gorgeous but totally taken. Ron was a lucky guy but he was a protective guy. So when he told Harry to be there for Hermione well he "dealt" with Malfoy, Harry new his friend trusted him the same as he used to and nothing would change that. Friends are always their for each other and now he needed someone there for him. Because he had failed his best friend and plumbed him to the ground and Ron would never look at him again or even talk to him. He would be lucky if he could even see the light of day again.

Harry brushed Hermione to the side lightly and stood up. Luckily for him she only rolled over on the bed. Harry laughed silently to himself as she started to cuddle with the bed. She would be fine in the morning waking up to see Ron. After all she had chosen his bed to break down but she was unconscious of it at the moment.

Harry resisted the urge to run his fingers through her sleeping hair as he took a sincere look at her before a whispered appeared from the doorway. And Harry turned around to find Ron standing in the doorway.

"Hope you didn't do anything stupid, this time." harry whispered in calm voice only pausing after the word stupid.

Ron sighed "no promises" this made Harry swallowed his panic and formed a bubble of complete lies around him to trap his true feeling.

"will she be okay". Ron asked pointing towards Hermione who was fast asleep.

"with your protective arms she will." Harry joked but then gave himself some leeway and became serious adding in the quote "As long as you don't wake her."

"Thanks man" Ron replied locking fists with Harry

Harry he exited the room walking in slow motion. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ron cuddle with Hermione and for a brief moment he felt the guilt the event pummel him to ground as he exited the room and walked off blacking the scene out from his mind this way everything would be easier.

* * *

I am currently looking for a beta reader just to let you know but I decided to change the last sentence of the story because it sounded like Harry was fainting or something anyway I will update the next chapter today or tomorrow I mean it! I will try and find a beta reader soon but I'm not having the best luck so if anyone would like to beta read it that would be greatly appreciated. :)8/27/2010:)


	4. authors note

**Okay so this is my first "authors note" and hopefully my only one. I haven't updated on this story for a lonng time, and i just wanted saying I'm not giving up. i am on vacation and i do have access to a computer but it is 5 years old and doesn't have spell check and i would die without spell check lol. i will post the next chapter once i get back (i think the 23rd)**

_um to answer the review i got from _Hacker007 I just wanted to say the little "moment" will not turn into a relationship and that I added that for a reason that if you keep reading you will see in the next chapter.

thank you for all the reviews I am trying my hardest with this story ( poetry is sooo much easier to write)

**Check out my profile I wrote a new poem again lol :) THANK YOU PEACE AND HUGS! CHECK OUT siren BY Trica Rayburn**

**thank you you everybody**

**just 2 more questions**

**Should I start off the next chapter with a poem?**

**Should I post the extended and longer milk poem on my profile when I get back?**


	5. Chapter 4

** I am so unbelievably sorry for not posting! I really want to thank **_**wisegirlwiseeyes **_**for beta-reading this! She did an outstanding job editing everything and I want to thank her so much. Enjoy the story I hope you like it because I cant do that much better. Enjoy and supper sorry about the long wait!**

Rain was the blood that ran through my veins,

Connecting to my heart.

Rain was a miracle of nature,

My life changed in pouring rain.

I grew up through those clouds of water,

I became a blossoming woman,

Instead of a naive girl.

My heart was hard as the rocks by the oceans beaten by the water,

That sprang from my mouth.

Every word I spoke was a raindrop,

And every person I loved knew the rain.

Because rain was just something unexplainable.

It was like a replica of my heart,

Containing pure gold with every beat,

And with every beat sprang new life.

Containing a passion beyond the sunshine,

There were such things as miracles,

And they happened in the pouring rain.

Summer was defeating spring, and color was filling the world. Although Hermione was usually a mess, taking her finals today calmed her inner soul. For once she was able to see clearly, and zipped through each question like a lightning bolt. She wasn't perfect, but at that moment she was shining so brightly that time itself would stop to watch if it could. She was happy, and as she scribbled her answers down on paper, she heard Ron's voice in her head telling her the answers as if he was standing next too her, coaching her as she studied. Love was what she felt. Hermione finished her test before the clock ran out, not bothering to check it over before handing it in. Something felt so right about this test, it was hard to describe. She felt the love in her heart take control as she sat back in her seat, letting her mind wander to all the memories she had shared within the walls of her friendship with Ron. She felt every moment consume her, but there was one- possibly her favorite- that made her mind tingle with warmth as she sat in her seat, consumed in the memories.

Ron was taking his good old time answering questions in a turtle like fashion, but he wasn't nervous about failing. Instead, he was a rocket of joy, and each word that he scribbled reflected his emotions of bliss. He didn't understand why, but as soon as he started the exam, he was transfixed in a spell. Although his pace proved to be slow, he felt pride in his answers and he understood the materiel placed before him. In his mind's eye, he saw Hermione behind every question, telling him what he wanted, and needed, to hear-every time. She walked through the doors, and Ron realized something. She was his heart, and he was her heart, forever attached to each other. They were synchronized to same beat and rhythm like a drum. Love was the perfect word to describe it. Ron continued answering all of the questions except the last one. He couldn't help but feel something pushing his mind to fall into the power of Hermione's Marigold perfume as he spotted her, lost in thoughts across the room. Instead of getting up to break her mind of the pleasant memories, he allowed his mind to interlock with hers. He wanted to share the moment of contentment before the sun washed the tide away, and the sand darkened in the absence of the sun. Ron felt proud as he sat in his seat. He even felt the love as Professor Snape approached him taking his test away. He felt the memories of his own life open up, page by page, through the sun kissed eyes of Hermione Granger.

**FLASHBACK! (This scene playing through both Hermione ****_and_**** Ron's head, but from Hermione's perspective)**

Hermione had taken her fist step onto the train, not really sure about how she was going to fit in, or why she was even on a train to Hogwarts-she was new to magic still. Hermione wandered the halls of the train, spying a seat next to a red haired boy, and anther boy with glasses. She approached the boys, presenting herself with eager passion-maybe _then_ she would fit in. The dim lights of the train sparkled along with her eyes, as she pulled her wand out after a short introduction. As she fixed the cracked the glasses worn by Harry, she felt the power of friendship grow stronger. Looking back on it, when she pulled out her wand, she saw all eyes turn towards her, and she felt like a geek again. Then, as she placed the spell, she watched for the reaction of the two boys. She couldn't help but stare at Ron from the corner of her eyes as she handed the glasses back to the other boy, Harry. The train continued to Hogwarts, and Hermione as sank into the seat occupied by Harry and Ron, the train ride didn't seem so long anymore. Although both boys considered her a pest (by their earlier glares), they couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to make a new friend.  
**End of flashback **

Hermione jolted out of her seat at the sound of the bell ringing. She struggled to collect her things as she saw her friends approaching her. Ron approached her first, taking her belongings, and placing them in his own hands. Harry came next, who entered the scene as if he had forgotten his lines. That had become a customary reaction from Harry these days, and Ron assumed it something to do with the fact that he was dating Ginny, but Hermione didn't really know. The fact of the matter was that she, herself, had let go of holding on to the past, and was much happier in the present. Life was moving on, and so was Hermione, but she still wouldn't admit to Ron what had happened. Ron never told her what he did that night, so she kept her story a secret, too. Turning towards Harry, she snatched his glasses from him and ran off. Harry chased after her calling her names in a mocking tone, but he knew she was just having her fun for the day. As he ran, he traced his past, erasing the kiss with Hermione from his mind. He knew in his heart that is was wrong, he had a girlfriend now- a loving and caring face that brightened up his world as much as Hermione brightened Ron's. As he sprinted across the halls of Hogwarts, he let his spirit purge itself from evil, and become pure again.

Ron walked back to the dorms, not caring that his girlfriend- the least athletic girl at the school- had turned wild and run off. Instead, he pulled his most prized possession out. He paused abruptly, staring into the ring as if it controlled his mind, but soon his walking picked up a good pace as he drew close the entrance to the dorm. Slowly, he made his way to toward the window, seeing that the rays of sunshine formed a magical show. Ron silently made his way to the window as if a string had forced him to go there, but in reality, no one was forcing Ron to marvel at natures captivating show. Ron was enjoying the peace and beauty of it all, until Hermione swept through the room and into his arms with a blissful face. He was so captivated by her beauty, it almost caused him to drop his precious ring. The very ring that would make them one. Together, the same, and with each other, forever and always.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to wisegirlweasley thank for editing this...This is last chapter!**

**Thnx to everyone for reading this, And I'm just glad it's finally over**

* * *

It was Sunday, and snow had filled the air and covered the ground, successfully hiding everything from the average onlooker, showing only the pure white, magical snow. It was 18 degrees out, and although the storm had ended, it had managed to close all the streets and leave the town desolate and ghostly for the first time in years. This was mainly because they hadn't had a major snow storm in years, therefore when the white flakes started to fall, people started to panic.

It had only snowed fourteen inches, but that was enough to send everyone inside, afraid to venture out into the crystal white streets. That is, everyone except Rose Weasley. She was a scrawny young girl, her long brown hair clenching damply to her body in messy curls. Her eyes sparkled in pure childlike innocence, showing off their brown color.

She had never seen snow before; taking her slow strides, she carefully observed her surroundings. She was a spirited girl of only 6 years, but she often appeared wiser than her age. People often told her that she showed much potential, as her mother had. When she was younger, she had always adored sitting in her mother's lap and smiling up at her. Now that she was six, times had changed, and her free will had grown. No longer did she picture herself filling her mother's shoes.

Catching herself in her own thoughts she didn't notice the man standing before her, and it wasn't until he spoke in his loud husky voice that she looked at the man, observing every aspect of him. He was tall and muscular with a slur to his words. His clothes were tattered and his breath smelled weird- like the drinks her daddy had at parties. His head was shaved and bald and you could see blue lines where the cold had harshly blown across his skin. His teeth were black and rotten, smelling exactly like his dingy breath, and every word he spoke omitted more of that foul odor.

"Hello my dear," He said, catching a corked smile at her trembling figure.

"Who are you?" She demanded, afraid to meet his gaze.

In response, man just laughed,latching his fingers on to the girl securely. Seeing her frightened tear stained face he went to remove her accumulating drops of water, but as he reached out to help her he remembered his disguise. Pulling his hand back abruptly, he quickly snapped back into character, plastering anther evil smirk on his face. This was going to be a splendid surprise.

"Let go of me!" She tried to scream but the man waved something resembling part of old fallen tree branch in the air and suddenly she found herself unable to move, let alone speak.

The man smirked down at her, before erupting into laughter.

"Don't you recognize me?" He said, his voice hussy and horse. It wasn't until he broke his charm, set her free and undid his disguise, that she finally recognized him. It was her uncle Harry standing before her. Laughing at her, he spun her around, gazing into her tear stained eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over him, and he quickly pulled her into a hug, an apologetic look in his eyes. Rose excepted this hug, letting his presence warm her cold body for a few seconds before she plastered an evil smirk on her face. Tackling him(or trying to), he fell down to his knees onto the surface of the soft white snow. "I guess this means you forgive me?" Harry asked with an innocent childlike look in his eyes. "Come on," He said. His hand shot up slowly allowing Rose to assist him in standing up. "Lets go see your Mum and Dad. Its been far too long since I've seen them."

Little Rose started home, the white snow still tinting the ground. She wasn't alone, as she had wished, but she really couldn't complain. Another body was accompanying her home, away from lantern of white blanketing her world. She might have only been a young girl, but she already knew that she loved the snow. She knew that her uncle had been busy, but she hadn't seen him in over two years. Now, at last, her family was complete a circle of new beginnings. She could finally meet her Uncle, the famous Wizard known throughout the World. He was finally standing next to her, breathing in the same cold chill of the night. She wanted this moment to last forever, because two years is a long time for someone to wait, but she still couldn't complain. The sun was shining for her, and everything was at peace with each other. As the small white flurries continued to cover the ground, she was dancing into the direction of her warm cozy home, marveling at the magic of the snow.

___

* * *

Across the tides of forever,_

___over the mountains of youthfulness,_

___and across the universe._

___I slip into the pattern of spring,_

___and nothing can bring me down._

___As scarlet stars shine on the fields of ebony and ivory._

___Across the skies that blanket time,_

___and through the endless roses that bloom into red,_

___we see the happiness that blankets our hearts._

___Shining over the universe and connecting the world._

___steadying the world and preparing each soul,_

___to go beyond the light and see within your glass mind._

___Dancing into the view of friendship,_

___dieing to awaken the happiness inside._

___this is your world calling your name,_

___as the roses bloom begging for the precious light of the sky._

___The energy that always towers over us,_

___and through our earthly struggles and fights of powerful ignorance,_

___We see the complete circle,_

___Across the lasting tides,_

___and over the endless universe._


End file.
